vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mezzin Qolat
Mezzin Qolat was an officer in the Roadani Military who served in Sar-Makashi at the heart of Roadon. He was the youngest person ever made the Commandant of the Hrai Guards. He was admitted into the officers academy one year early and spent most of his career in Hrai Kraedox. Mezzin was one of Grand General Prasus Ka’s most trusted allies. In Yaerrus of AeP 446 he was part of the group responsible for finding an Iron Tempest Commando in Hrai Kraedox. History Mezzin Qolat was born in Sar-Makashi where he grew up. He was the second son of two in his family. His parents ran a restaurant in Spear’s Nest which was frequented by many high ranking military officials. There he got acquainted with many officers. At some point he curried the favor of Grand General Prasus Ka. Because of this he was admitted to the officer’s academy at the age of sixteen. When he graduated he served as the assistant to one of the War Masters before eventually becoming part of the Hrai Guards. In Selvus of AeP 446 when the former commandant of the Hrai Guards was dismissed from duty he was promoted. the former commandant was dismissed for allowing an Iron Tempest Commando infiltrate Hrai Kraedox. As the youngest leader of the Hrai Guards he was well poised for a successful career. Several weeks after his promotion he was assigned to find the spy in the keep. The investigation was based on documents passed to the Roadani by Lord Keel in exchange for the release of Jack. They showed the week the spy infiltrated the keep. Using that Qolat assembled a list of the people who started work then. He also submitted several names of people who might be able to help him to the Grand General. On the 28th of Yaerrus he met Krin, Oruc, and Al’Sys in the keep. They spoke with the Grand General and Mezzin filled the other three men in on the situation. After Jarai Prasus Ka shared what information she thought was necessary, Mezzin and the other investigators went back to his office. He gave them his list of suspects and discussed their first moves. They decided to first investigate the chef. While the others talked to some of the chef’s staff, Mezzin watched commentating when needed. Afterwards they went upstairs to speak with the next person on the list. A recix working for General Rathers named Seela Brax. By pretending to inspect the soldiers they tried to not tip off Brax. Even though she wasn’t part of the Hrai Guards, Mezzin’s position gave the investigators the authority to question her. When they eventually got to Brax he had Krin conduct the questioning. The answers Seela gave them were a little suspicious so they decided to go to the alehouse she mentioned her unit drank at. Mezzin’s presence there convinced the owner to speak with them honestly and privately. They learned that Brax had been dealing with Toallans and would be there that night. Mezzin then brought the others to a place to talk safely. It was a teahouse in the Ring owned by an old family friend of his. There they planned their next move. Mezzin also used that time to address Krin and Oruc who until then had been arguing with and insulting each other constantly. That night they returned to Rexic Brax’s alehouse and waited. After Oruc spoke the Toallans and they fled, Mezzin and a couple of his soldiers went to arrest them. Mezzin left the barkeeper with a coin she could present to any soldiers if she got in trouble in the future. That night someone tried to break into the War Archives of Hrai Kraedox. Mezzin had to deal with the fallout. In the morning he met with the other three investigators for breakfast. They discussed who might have attempted to break in. Mezzin also revealed the intruder had help from within. They hypothesized who from the list of suspects might have helped. Mezzin then went with Oruc and Al’Sys to check with the Corp of Secrets to see who might have had a key. Mezzin hated how the Corp had control of the Archives. He mentioned that he would speak with Jarai Prasus Ka and ask that control over the archives be passed to the Hrai Guards. The investigators then went to speak with Vreeli Szere. Mezzin waited outside at the request of Oruc. The group decided to move on two targets at once. Al’Sys and Mezzin went to arrest Jael Carttim. However when they marched into the barracks they found that Jael was not the intruder. Mezzin and Al’Sys ran to meet up with the other two. They decided to move on General Zentin Pareer. Mezzin gathered a force to move and rode out to catch up with Al’Sys and Oruc. Mezzin and his soldiers secured Pareer’s home, and the commandant went in with Oruc and Al’Sys to speak with Pareer. After speaking to the general they realized that Szere was the spy. The three rode back quickly and returned to Hrai Kraedox in time to see Szere jump out of her window are run away. Mezzin got his camel and a horse for Krin and they rode after Szere. Mezzin and Krin were stopped by several hired mercenaries. He gave Krin orders to ride ahead and quickly killed the mercenaries. He noticed someone on a nearby roof that was directing Oruc. He told Al’Sys to take the man alive, but Al’Sys killed him. When the investigators trapped Szere in an alley, she ran right to Al’Sys in an attempt to get him to kill her. Mezzin jumped down and knocked her aside with his shield. They took her alive. A week later Mezzin was wracked with guilt. Szere had been tortured for a week and was about to be transferred to a new facility where clerics would run experiments on her to test the limits of her living enchantment. Mezzin gave her poisoned bread and sat with her to listen to her stories so that she might be remembered. He knew he would face consequences for this. It was likely the end of his career. Appearance Mezzin was a tall man at just over six feet tall. He had light brown skin and a clean shaven face. He wore the uniform of a Roadani officer including the red robe. But as part of the Hrai Guard he wore a golden turban and belt. In his turban he had two long red feathers. One was black and the other was red. Mezzin was very strong but often quiet. What intrigued people most about Mezzin were his golden eyes. Some say that he was destined to lead the Hrai Guards. Relations Grand General Prasus Ka was known to trust Mezzin more than any other officer. According to a member of the Corp of Secrets he had saved the life of the Jarai. Mezzin had an old family friend who owned a teahouse out in the Ring. The man was in his sixties and even though he wasn’t related to Mezzin by blood, considered the young officer his nephew. When Mezzin needed a place free from prying eyes he would go to the tea house. Mezzin had a very tense relationship with Oruc Chalishan. The Commandant did not like Oruc’s methods or manner. They argued many times about this and about collateral damage. As for the other investigators, during the search Mezzin and Krin came to trust each other. They also bonded over a distrust and confusion about the foreigners. However Krin would come to hate Mezzin, after Mezzin helped Szere commit suicide. Powers Mezzin was very skilled with the scimitar. He was known to participate in duels during ceremonies and Roadani holidays. Mezzin often won. In addition he was a talented officer who rose much quicker than most people. His name was known throughout Roadon as someone to watch closely List of Appearances Campaigns # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper's Head Supplemental # SitS Supplemental: Epilouge # SitS Supplemental: Mezzin's Report Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Empire of Roadon